Therapy
by annabethrocks
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Leo are sent to therapy! What craziness will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Therapy

** I thought it would be really funny if some of the demigods were sent to mortal therapy, and I've read a couple of these, I love them. Please review!**

**{Line Break}**

Annabeth's POV

Leo, Percy, Thalia, and I were walking down the street when four guys approached us. "What do you want?" I asked skeptically. The men big and burly, they could have been brothers, they all had rusty red hair, beady black eyes, and short, fat bodies.

"We have come to collect you, of course! Our children are hungry and what better than nice fresh, famous demigods!" said the first one.

I shared a glance at everyone, no words were needed. One move and we would all bust out the weapons.

"Like that'll happen," Percy said rolling his eyes, he uncapped Riptide and we all grabbed our weapons, I brought out my dagger.

The three men snarled, "No need for weapons, puny demigods, you cannot defeat us! For we are laistrygonians! No hero has bested us in ten thousand years!" One stated. Then they started to grow in size, they became about ten feet tall.

One look at my friends and we knew what we were doing. I put on my invisibility cap just as the giant made a swipe at me. I dove to the side and rolled. I came up behind the giant and was about to stab him in the back when he turned around and swatted me away. I felt my invisibility cap fall off as I hit the wall and slip down.

I looked around and saw my friends battling their own giants.

My whole body hurt but I got up. The giant was advancing on me and when he saw me get up, he charged. I waited as he charged me, I wanted to run but I knew that would be no help. I waited until the last second and jumped out of the way. The giant barreled straight past me and right into the wall at sixty miles an hour. The wall crumbled on top of the giant and while he was trapped in the rubble, I stabbed him in the eye. He disintegrated into sand and was blown away in the wind; his essence returning to Tartarus. I looked around and saw my friends finishing off the rest of the giants.

Thalia did a backflip over her giant and stabbed him in the back. Leo was finishing broiling his giant, and Percy had already finished his off. I was feeling pretty good when I heard a voice behind me.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands where I can see them!"

**{Line Break}**

** So, how'd I do? Tell me how you liked the fight scene, I tried really hard on it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola, people of Earth! I have come to bring you another chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**{Line break}**

Annabeth's POV

I turned around to see three cops with their guns pointing at us. Great, the mortals probably saw us murdering four men. The police officers handcuffed us.

They brought us to the police station and put us all in one big cell.

He left us and we started talking. "Well, this is a problem." Percy stated.

"No duh, Seaweed Brain!" I snapped at him.

"What in the name of Hades do we do now?" Leo yelled.

"Well we can't really do anything because we are locked in a cell with security cameras and they thought they just saw us murder four men!" I yelled.

"What in the name of Hades would make them think we murdered four men?" Leo shouted back.

"When we killed the laistrygonians, they probably saw us killing four men through the mist! Not the monsters!"

"We could iris message the gods or camp. Then they could come get us." Thalia said. She was the only one not that surprised that they were in jail, she was irritated though.

"You don't seem that surprised, have you been in jail before?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged "A couple times, when Luke and I were on the run before we found you. We had killed a hydra and, like now, they thought we had killed a man."

"Hey! Riptide returned to my pocket!" Percy exclaimed.

"I wish I had my dagger," I sighed.

"And I want my tool belt; it just doesn't feel right without it." Leo added.

"Yeah, I feel so defenseless and vulnerable without my bow," Thalia sighed "and my spear."

"Hey look you guys, while you've been talking the gods have been working they gave you guys your weapons!" Percy shouted.

Sure enough, there were our weapons, along with a note. The note said.

_Sorry, all I can do is give you your weapons; you will have to find a way out on your own. I can't interfere with your lives._

_- Hermes_

"Well at least one god is willing to help us." Leo said.

"What should we do?" Thalia asked. "I am bored."

"We could practice sparring," I suggested.

"Sure,"

"Why not?"

I sparred with Thalia and Percy sparred with Leo. Little did we know that there was a therapist watching the security footage. Taking notes on our behavior.

**{line break}**

Dr. Smith's POV

I watched the four teenagers on the screen. They kept talking about gods and monsters and weapons. They talked like they needed weapons to survive. Then they grabbed weapons and started fighting with each other. And apparently, two of them had been on the run before, with someone called Luke. They definitely needed help. I wrote a note to the head of the police department

_These children need help. They should each have sessions with me privately twice a day and one group session. Please check them for weapons but only handcuff them to bring them to my room unless they show signs of violence. Thank you_

_- Dr. Smith_

I gave it to the head of the police and started to my office. I would need to get ready for the long day tomorrow.

**{Line Break}**

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of a police officer. "Wake up."

We had been moved into separate cells last night and I had no idea where anyone else was. The officer grabbed my arm and handcuffed me. He shoved me out the door of my cell and led me down the hall to a different door. "Be nice. Meet Dr. Smith, your therapist." Then he shoved me through the door.

Therapist? I didn't need a therapist. But there I was, in Dr. Smith's office, for a therapy session. Probably because it looked like I had murdered someone.

"Hello, can you tell me your name?"

Silence,

"Percy, you can trust me, I want to help you."

Yeah right, I don't need any help thank you very much. "You already know my name, why do you want me to tell you?"

She ignored the question, "So, Percy, I see that you, uh, really like I mythology?" Dr. Smith said.

"Who told you that?"

"I was watching you and your friends last night, you all kept referring to Greek things."

"Stalker,"

"IPercy,I'm your friend I want to help you."

"Well you're not my friend and I don't need help."

"Tell me about your family."

"None of your business,"

"I please just tell me I want to help you."

"No I don't want your help!" I shouted. I was fed up with this lady. Who did she think she was, asking me questions about my life?

"Percy," she pleaded.

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice, guards!"

The guards entered and before I could react they handcuffed me to me chair. "Let's try this again shall we? Tell me about your family."

I stared out the window. I would just ignore her. I would not answer her questions, much less acknowledge her.

Dr. Smith kept asking questions but I didn't listen to her. I just stared out the window.

Finally she said "very well, you may go now."

I was brought back to my cell and I lay down on my bed, thinking of a way out of here.

**{Line Break}**

Thalia's POV

I was irritated. The stupid mortals thought we were murderers when we were only protecting ourselves from stupid giants who wanted to eat us for dinner.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a police officer who grabbed me and started dragging me down the hall.

He pushed me into a room at the end of the hall and undid my handcuffs.

"Hi, I'm your therapist Dr. Smith what is your name?"

"I want my lawyer."

"What is your name?" She asked again.

"I know my rights."

"Thalia please cooperate."

"We'll it looks like you already know my name. Do you like boys?"

"Umm, yes, why?"

"Because now I know that my lawyer will turn you into a jackolope without hesitation."

"Thalia I want to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Thalia,"

My bow appeared in my hands. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm magical."

"Thalia put the weapon down. I'm your friend. "

"Ha, no you're not."

"Guards!"

The guards came in and handcuffed me to the chair. "Ok Thalia let's try again. Tell me about your family. "

"That's none of your concern."

"Thalia you can open up to me tell me about your family and yourself."

"You want to know about me fine. I am Thalia my father is Zeus lord of the sky my uncles are Poseidon and Hades gods of sea and the underworld I am the lieutenant of Artemis goddess of the moon and hunt my sisters and I hunt monsters with Lady Artemis. I ran away when I was young and my mom died because she was driving drunk, and I am immortal. There you happy?"

"Thalia you can go now."

"Finally,"

The guards dragged her back to her cell and lock the door behind them.

**{Line break}**

Leo's POV

An officer dragged me down the hall to a door. He shoved me through and I was greeted by a girl's voice.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Smith. I'm going to be your therapist."

Ha, I didn't need a therapist, well, maybe a little.

I had been to therapists before; I knew how to get under their skin. You had to use loopholes and be a 'smart alac'.

"Hello,"

"So, let's start with your name,"

"Iamsocool,"

"Sorry,"

"That is my name, Iamsocool,"

"Leo, please,"

"Ahh, she knows my name! Stalker,"

"Let's move on. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm fifteen years old, I am a boy, I come from a family, and I am wearing blue jean and a shirt, which is weird because when you go to jail you usually get an orange or black and white stripped jumpsuit. Oh, and I am sitting in a therapist office in a jailhouse. I think that's about it."

"Leo, I mean details, tell me what you like, about your past."

"Well, about two seconds ago you told me, and I quote, 'Leo, I mean details, tell me what you like, about your past.' End quote."

Dr. Smith sighed. "Anyway, tell me about your family."

"I have a mom and a dad, uncles and aunts and cousins and nephews and nieces and half-brothers and half-sisters. That's about all. "

"Leo, I need details."

"I am like my dad."

"What is your dad like?"

"He has black hair."

"What is his personality like?"

"A personality,"

Dr. Smith sighed again "You may go now Leo,"

The guards hauled me back to my cell and I sat down on the bed, thinking about what to do next time."

**{Line Break}**

Dr. Smith's POV

These children were harder cases than I thought. Percy and Thalia wouldn't tell me anything and Leo was being a smart alac. I didn't think Annabeth would be any different.

So when she came in, I was very surprised.

**{Line break}**

Annabeth's POV

I was planning on ways to get out when a police officer came and handcuffed me. He dragged me down the hall passed the cells holding my friends.

They are probably taking me to therapy. I thought. That makes sense; the mortals thought that I had killed a man. But I knew the way to get out of this, I just need to go along with it and act normal.

The officer dragged me into the room at the end of the hall and shoved me in.

I heard a voice. "Hello, I'm Dr. Smith, your therapist. Please sit."

"Thanks." I gave her a smile and sat down.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth,"

Dr. Smith looked startled. Probably because the others wouldn't cooperate. I sighed inwardly, now it would be that much harder to get them out of here. "So, Annabeth, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I like architecture, I live with my dad, my stepmom, and my two stepbrothers, and I want to be like my mom."

"Oh really, what is your mom like?"

"She's smart, intelligent, wise, statistic, smart, logical, did I mention incredibly smart?"

"I see, tell me about your family."

Oh gods, how was I supposed to tell about my family while still sounding normal and not like I was insane? "Well I live with my dad and stepmom and my two twin stepbrothers, as you know, I don't see my mom much but want to be like her."

Dr. Smith sighed, as if she was about to ask a question she was nervous about. "Tell me Annabeth, do you trust me?"

No, I thought but I answered the exact opposite "yes, I believe you want to help me."

"Good, ok I'm going to ask you an important question, why did you kill that man?"

How did I know she would ask that? I forced out fake tears. "We didn't mean to kill them, honest, they- they were going to mug us! We were acting in self-defense; we really didn't mean to kill them it just sort of happened." I sniffed my nose and wiped away my fake tears.

"Its ok sweetie," Dr. Smith rushed over to comfort me. For a millisecond, I tensed, and then she remembered she needed to get this woman to trust me.

I forced out more fake tears, "It was so scary, they almost killed us!"

"It's ok Annabeth; let's take a break, ok?"

I just nodded and kept sniffing and wiping away fake tears.

After about five minutes Dr. Smith approached her again, "Are you ready dear?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, I'm much better now, thank you."

"Ok, I'm going to ask you more questions about the men try and stay together, ok?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Dr. Smith smiled "Great, ok so the police said it didn't look like a mug, it looked like they were just talking and then you killed them."

I pretended to be sad and scared, "They only threatened us orally, they were about to hurt us, and we, we started fighting."

"Ok dear, thank you. You can wait here until your friends come for the group session."

"Ok,"

I sat and thought about how I had done. I thought I had done pretty well, I just needed some alone time with Percy, Thalia, and Leo so she could tell them to cooperate and make sure all of our stories fit.

After about five minutes, Percy, Thalia, and Leo were shoved into the room.

We were alone but I was positive we were being watched.

I immediately started talking, in Ancient Greek. "Guys, were probably being watched, only talk in Greek."

"Ok, so you have a plan to get us out, Wisegirl?" Percy replied in Ancient Greek.

"Of course, Seaweed brain, so, we all need to cooperate with Dr. Smith. Just make you and your family as normal as possible. And we have a cover story for killing the giants. They were trying to mug us, and when they came after us we started fighting back and we accidentally killed them. It was just self-defense. Then they will realize we aren't murderers and we don't need therapy and they will let us go."

"Umm, it's a little late for that." Thalia said.

"What did you do?"

"I might have gotten a little angry and told her the truth about me."

"Thalia!"

"Sorry,"

"Just don't do anything else stupid."

Just then Dr. Smith came in. She forced a smile. She had probably just seen us talking in Ancient Greek.

"Let's get started."

**{Line Break}**

** And that's it. Wow, long chapter. Or at least I think so. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Therapy

** I am back! I can't believe that you didn't notice the huge mistakes in the last chapter. Or maybe you noticed you were just too lazy to tell me. But anyway, don't bother going back to look for them, I fixed them; I think. Everyone loved Leo (I do too, He's awesome!****) so I am going to start on his POV. By the way, Happy National Star Wars day, (I know, I'm such a nerd!) and May the force be with you! On with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**{Line break}**

Leo's POV

_Act normal, cooperate._ Annabeth's words rang in my head. What if I didn't want to cooperate? I loved annoying the Hades out of Dr. Smith. It was so funny to watch her face scrunch up when she got annoyed. I decided I would cooperate, but still annoy her to no end.

"So, let's start with some get to know each other games."

"Um, Lady, we all know each other." I said.

"Well, there might be some things that you don't know about each other, you can get to know them better."

Ha, we can tell what the other person will do before they do it. We have been through the giant war together. There is no way we can get to know each other better. I could see the others rolling their eyes and I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Let's start by going in a circle. We will all tell our names and some things about ourselves. I'll start. I'm Dr. Smith; I'm a child therapist-"

"No, I thought you were a firefighter." I said sarcastically.

Dr. Smith cringed but continued on. "My husband is Alan Smith-

"Eww, who would marry you."

"Leo, please. I love my work and my favorite food is prunes. Ok, your turn Percy."

Percy sighed, clearly annoyed. "My name is Percy, I live with my mom and step-father, and I love swimming."

"Very good, now you Annabeth,"

"I am Annabeth, I love architecture and reading."

"Now you Thalia,"

"So I have to go last, not cool man, not cool at all." I whined.

"Leo, stop acting like a child." Dr. Smith snapped.

I mocked hurt. "She- she yelled at me!" I wailed. Dr. Smith looked ready to lose it. I smiled inwardly.

"Leo, if you get to go next will you just shut up?" Dr. Smith asked, annoyed.

"Yes, yes I will."

"Very well, go ahead."

"I am Leo, the awesome, and I come from a faraway galaxy. I love building things and I have come to Earth to enslave the puny mortals that dwell on this mud ball and set up my headquarters to take over the universe!" I said dramatically.

"Umm, that's wonderful Leo. Thalia, it's your turn."

Thalia sighed. "My name is Thalia, I like archery and I hate boys."

"Ok, well, um. Let's go to a different game, shall we? How about, we take turns and on your turn you can ask one person any question and they have to answer truthfully."

"Ooh, ooh, me first, me first!" I cried.

"Fine, Leo, you start."

"How old are you?"

"Leo, that is not an appropriate question-"

"You have to answer and you have to answer truthfully. 'Cause I mean you have to be at least as old as time itself. Were you around before the dinosaurs went extinct? Are t-rexes really green? How big were they? Did you draw any cave paintings? Are there any types of dinosaurs we haven't discovered yet? Did you know George Washington? How 'bout Abe Lincoln?"

"Leo! I'm only 56!"

"So you admit to being old! Old person alert! Old person alert!"

"Let's move on! Percy, ask a question."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because it will help us get to know each other."

"Well this is stupid because there is no way I can know them more than I do."

"Annabeth, ask a question."

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes, a teenage daughter, about your age, named Jamie. Thalia ask a question."

"Why are you treating us like kindergarteners?"

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are."

"Then I will try not to. Now I have a question. Why are all of you questioning me?"

"Because we already know everything about each other." We all answered.

"Well, I can't think of any other games, so the session is over."

We were brought back to our cells and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dr. Smith's annoyed face.

**{Line Break}**

**And scene! I have so many story ideas that run through my head so quickly it's hard to think. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Therapy

Chapter Four

** Sorry I haven't updated I have been super busy with trying to get stuff done. (I know, lame excuse. But it's true.) Happy birthday, Percy! And happy Percabeth anniversary! As a present to everyone, I'm updating all my stories! I know it's late but my computer wouldn't let me update.**

** Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I unfortunately don't own Leo.**

**{Line Break}**

Percy's POV

This was just a waste of time. First I have to go to therapy sessions that I don't need and then when I'm not doing that, I'm sitting in a cell!

I should be at camp, challenging other campers at sword fighting and getting ready for capture the flag. But no! I have to deal with an ignorant mortal trying to 'help' me!

When it was time for my private session I was led down the hall to Dr. Smith's office.

"Hello Percy, have a seat." _Cooperate._ Annabeth's words rang through my head. I'd rather be eaten by cannibal giants. But Annabeth was usually right so I listened to her words.

"Hello, Dr. Smith." He said as he sat down.

She looked surprised at that response. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jamie." Dr. Smith gestured to a girl in the corner, texting on her phone.

At her name, Jamie looked up. She would've been pretty, I guess, if she didn't wear so much makeup. She wore skinny jeans and a pink strapless top. I had a feeling that Jamie would normally wear much more revealing clothes but she was with her mom. She had brown hair and dull blue eyes.

Jamie eyed me up and down.

"Jamie wants to be a therapist when she grows up, so I sometimes bring her to work." Dr. Smith explained.

"Yeah, I want to be just like my mom." She said in a voice that lead me to believe that that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Mom, can I try this one?" Jamie asked.

Dr. Smith beamed with pride. "Of course sweetie, I'll go get us some lunch.

Dr. Smith left the room and Jamie gave me a look that made me wish Dr. Smith was here.

"So Percy," she said, no doubt trying to be seductive. "What did you do to get yourself arrested and put into therapy? She said, coming closer and sitting on the arm of my chair.

I scooted away from her nervously. "Umm, didn't your mom tell you?" I asked nervously. I wished Annabeth were here.

Jamie pouted "Yes,"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"'Cause I wanted to hear it from you, Silly." She giggled, leaning closer.

I stood up. She looked disappointed. "Are you going to do this therapy thing or not?"

"Fine," Jamie pouted. She sat down in her mom's chair. "So tell me about yourself Percy-cat."

_'What was with the creepy nickname?' _I thought. "Well, I live with my mom and stepdad, I go to Goode high and during the summer I go to summer camp."

"Got any girlfriends?" Jamie purred.

"That's not the type of questions therapists ask."

"Well I'm not a therapist, am I, Percy-cat."

Just then Dr. Smith came into the room. For the first, and last, time I was glad to see her. "I'm back, Percy your session is over. How'd it go?"

"It was great." I lied. "Your daughter is going to be a great therapist one day." Then I ran out of the room.

**{line break}**

**Done! I have been writing all day because I didn't have anything written for any stories and then I realized that I had written it all in my notebook so now I am typing it all up. No Leo in this chapter **** sorry.**


End file.
